


Touch me

by Ksobaka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост!Фильм, Гарри уполз и работает на прежней должности. Эггси официально в Кингсмэн, все цветут и пахнут, всехорошо!АУ.<br/>На заявку "Гарри/Эггси. Эггси любит провоцировать Гарри на заседаниях kingsman / других общественных местах, касаясь своей ступней его ног под столом".<br/>От заявки вроде что-то осталось. Попытки порно с попыткой побега в джен, внезапно и немного daddy!kink, простите.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me

Во Франции, как оказалось, стояла кошмарная жара, и Эггси едва не чертыхнулся вслух, когда вышел из самолета. Гарри шел, конечно же, впереди, никак не комментируя то, что через несколько минут, скорее всего, им обоим захочется выпрыгнуть из своих костюмов, будь они прокляты.  
В первой половине дня пришлось действительно попотеть; причем не столько из-за погодных условий, сколько по вине задания, предусматривающего, что перед тем, как попасть на шикарный ужин, нужно было уложить около тридцати серьезных ребят в военной форме. Гарри, между прочим, опять выглядел до безобразия идеально, даже с растрепанными волосами и осунувшимся пиджаком. Эггси, глядя на него, испытывал смесь восхищения с белой завистью, припорошенной надеждой стать таким же крутым.  
\- Идем, - сказал Гарри, и Эггси с ужасом осознал, что пошел бы сейчас за ним куда, мать его, угодно.

На ужин их пригасили в большое красивое здание, похожее, скорее, на средневековый дворец, нежели на творение рук современности. Эггси неторопливо шагал рядом с Гарри, который вполголоса рассказывал ему об особенностях французской кухни. Взгляд то и дело задерживался на потрясающих архитектурных изысках внутри огромной залы, на картинах и высоких скульптурах, попирающих белоснежные стены. Помещение относилось к разряду «страшно наступать», потому что все было до невозможности красивым и, на первый взгляд, хрупким. Эггси то и дело останавливался и уворачивался от быстро снующих официантов с несколькими подносами. Гарри, судя по всему, чувствовал себя превосходно, даже улыбался уголками губ. Серебряная ложка, усмехнулся про себя Эггси.  
\- Суаре, - с легким французским акцентом сказал Галахад. – Званый ужин. У французов самый настоящий культ еды, они посвящают гастрономическим экспериментам и пиршествам массу своего свободного времени, и поверь, ты точно не будешь разочарован сегодняшним вечером.  
Эггси кивнул, с интересом разглядывая столы, уставленные пестрыми блюдами. На тарелках лежали разнообразные яства, половину из которых Эггси не смог даже опознать, но попробовать страшно хотелось: любой опыт важен.  
В центре каждого стола стояло по пять бутылок вина – все разных сортов и возрастов, разумеется. К приготовленным для Гарри и Эггси местам их подвел хорошенький француз-официант, улыбаясь так ослепительно, что у Эггси защипало в уголках глаз.  
Их посадили почему-то напротив друг друга, но стол не очень широкий, и ногами, к примеру, Эггси мог без труда дотянуться до ног Галахада. Стоило этой мысли промелькнуть в подсознании, как в нестройный ряд встало несколько других интересных идей. Эггси улыбнулся в бокал с красным Шато Лафит. 

Когда проводишь с человеком уйму времени, то невольно запоминаешь и перенимаешь его привычки, а также учишься читать эмоции и чувства без слов. За четыре месяца Эггси проделал такую уйму работы и так редко довольствовался выходными, что порой забывал лицо своей матушки, зато лицо Гарри Харта, сиятельного наставника, помнил всегда, даже в те моменты, когда было не нужно.  
Сейчас лицо Гарри выражало если не полное спокойствие, то хотя бы какое-то из его подвидов. Он казался расслабленным, но в то же время следил за всеми и вся, при этом практически не поворачивая головы. За столом находилось около тридцати человек, гости были самые разные: начиная от вышестоящих канцлеров, важных и надутых, и заканчивая рядовыми, но не менее важными работниками политических штабов.  
Задание было крайне простым: просидеть до конца ужина, не привлекая ничьего внимания, не мешать Гарри руководить ситуацией и открывать свой рот исключительно для того, чтобы отправлять в него бургундских улиток. А еще стащить кое-какие документы у британского консула, но с этим Эггси уже успел разобраться до начала ужина.  
Гарри вежливо и кратко отвечал на вопросы, которые сыпались от министра Греции – очень дружелюбного мужчины, краснощекого и чрезмерно общительного.  
Эггси задумался. Их в любую секунду, по сути, могут убить. Не к чему терять время, ведь так? Он гордился не только ловкостью рук и не собирался так просто просиживать свои таланты за очередным светским ужином.  
Гарри с поддельным интересом (Эггси отличал его от подлинной увлеченности Харта) слушал министра, изредка кивая и потягивая вино из наполовину полного бокала. Мышцы на его лице едва заметно подрагивали – то ли от раздражения, то ли от невозможности попросить назойливого собеседника заткнуться и дать насладиться рататуем с тыквой. Эггси очень осторожно, почти не шевелясь, снял с левой ноги ботинок.  
Надо было видеть это мимолетное движение головы Гарри, словно по инерции, даже от удивления. О да, этого явно не ожидали.  
Кончиками пальцев Эггси на пробу коснулся голени Гарри. Сделал он это, разумеется, нисколько не изменившись в лице.  
Ладони тут же вспотели, игнорируя наличие в зале кондиционера, который исправно работал ровно до этой секунды. Эггси с волнением сглотнул и пригубил вина, не убирая ногу. Он дотягивался до колен Гарри более чем, мог прикоснуться всей ступней, провести вверх или вниз – что угодно. И едва ли Галахад смог бы в данной ситуации что-нибудь возразить или приструнить его как старший товарищ.  
Эггси прекрасно понимал, что после ужина его ждет выговор, что Гарри, скорее всего, разозлится (а в гневе он страшен). Как он там говорил? «Поверь, ты точно не будешь разочарован этим вечером»? Эггси вырисовал себе в голове задачу, заключающуюся в том, чтобы не дать разочароваться в вечере Гарри.  
Нога легко скользнула вниз, и от глаз Эггси не скрылось то, что Гарри выдохнул так, словно с минуту задерживал дыхание. Смотрел он теперь на греческого министра немного отстраненно, хоть и не забыл, как надо улыбаться. Эггси, едва скрывая мстительную улыбку, резко выставил ногу вперед, толкнув Гарри в колено. Если его расчеты были верны, то еще немного – и получится дотянуться до рук Галахада.  
Министр, наконец, закончил терзать Харта своим односторонним монологом и, потеряв интерес, принялся флиртовать с сидевшей рядом дочерью китайского консула. Гарри медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Эггси. Невидимая рука словно сжала горло, и сразу стало как-то не по себе. Эггси заерзал на стуле, стараясь улыбаться как можно более расслабленно и невинно. Такое выражение лица у Гарри, кажется, было лишь два раза: когда он засталЭггси занимающимся любовью в его же рабочем кабинете, и когда он вытаскивал протеже из клуба, совершенно укуренного и просящего подарить хоть один поцелуй. Но сейчас не было никаких смягчающих обстоятельств, ни травки, ни преступно красивой девушки, лишь задание и роскошный ужин, куда они оба пришли в трезвом здравии. Эггси эти мысли только подогрели.  
\- Тебе пришлись по вкусу улитки? – спросил Гарри, улыбнувшись так ласково, что закололо в животе.  
Эггси вернул ему улыбку:  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Мой нежный желудок не переносит слишком уж экзотическую пищу, ты же знаешь.  
Не меняя положения или выражения лица, Эггси вытянул ногу и положил ступню ровно на колено Гарри. Он медленно, очень осторожно помассировал коленную чашечку, скользнул ступней выше, провел по бедру. Гарри смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз, с интересом приподняв бровь. Эггси видел его ладони, которые спокойно лежали на столе, видел недоеденный рататуй в тарелке и чувствовал, как ему становится нехорошо. Ему необходимо было коснуться.  
Когда нога Эггси коснулась внутренней стороны его бедра, Гарри с легкой улыбкой поднес ко рту бокал и сделал глубокий глоток. Эггси следил за тем, как дернулся его кадык, как Гарри быстро облизал губы и чуть наклонил голову вбок, ожидая.  
Очень хотелось выругаться. Залезть на стол, топнуть ногой, чтобы все эти ребята с ложками в задницах посмотрели в его сторону, и громко, грязно выругаться. Чтобы Гарри сказал что-нибудь в духе «Джентльмены так не выражаются, мальчик мой», а потом забраться к нему на колени. Эггси моргнул. Возможно, последнее было лишним в данной ассоциативной цепочке, но подсознанию, наверное, видней. Он сосредоточился на том, что делали сейчас его ноги.  
Взгляд Гарри теперь говорил: «Только попробуй», но Эггси ужасно хотелось довести Харта. Нет никаких шансов, что это произойдет, но все же ему хотелось, чтобы Гарри схватил его за пиджак и выволок из зала, отругал у стены, прижимаясь слишком близко, чтобы это перестало быть не возбуждающим, чтобы хрипло шептал ругательства, щекоча дыханием ухо. Эггси вынырнул из собственных мыслей как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри обхватил ладонью его ступню.  
Такого развития событий никак не было предсказано. На лице у Гарри появляется довольная ухмылка, почти издевательская, причем ее нахально не пытаются скрыть. Со стороны выглядело так, словно Харт поправляет салфетку, лежащую на своих ногах.  
Эггси почувствовал, как от него медленно уплывает контроль над ситуацией, когда Гарри мягко потянул на себя его ногу. Потом погладил ступню; не перехватывая, а направляя. Эггси двинул ногой смелее, еще выше и чуть вбок, погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра и повел ногой к паху. Гарри по-прежнему держал его одной рукой, но Эггси не мог понять, направляет он его движения или нет. Это стало неважным, когда пальцы Гарри легко прошлись вдоль всей ступни, стало щекотно, и Эггси запоздало понял, что вот так глупо попался.  
Гарри отвернулся на мгновение, чтобы сделать еще один глоток вина, выпустил ногу Эггси из своей ладони, и действительно поправил салфетку, смятую на коленях. Эггси для приличия бегло окинул зал взглядом, но все же его куда больше занимал Харт, который как ни в чем не бывало принялся доедать свой ужин, с подозрительной легкостью игнорируя чужую ступню на своем паху.  
И все же, Эггси сложно было в этом обмануть. Для всех остальных Гарри Харт был идеальным и сдержанным, гребаным Мистером Совершенство, осколком льда, безэмоциональным убийцей – продолжать можно бесконечно, – но вот Эггси прекрасно знал, что это не так. Знал, что Гарри вспыльчивый и раздражительный, грубый и порой надменный; знал, что он любит и умеет психовать, командовать и упиваться чужой неправотой. Знал, что Гарри обязательно примет условия игры, если она хоть на мгновение покажется ему опасной и интригующей. Ни одна перестрелка, добротный спарринг или хороший секс не заменяли ему того чувства остроты, что дарили тонкие издевательства над Гарри.  
Промокнув рот салфеткой, Гарри сложил приборы по всем мыслимым правилам этикета и с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на Эггси поверх очков. Взгляд его был совершенно спокойным для кого угодно, для Эггси же - откровенно вызывающим. Эггси не без сожаления подумал о том, что у него нет под рукой кнопки, которая бы помогла взорвать головы всем находящимся в этом зале, ну, или хотя бы усыпила присутствующих на полчаса.  
Он на пробу дернул ногой, не слишком плавно, но это возымело эффект. С лица Гарри на мгновение исчезла улыбка, он выглядел бы почти удивленным, если бы не умение быстро брать себя в руки. Эггси принялся водить ногой, массируя. С каждой секундой он все больше терял связь с окружающим миром, и люди, галдящие, разговаривающие, смеющиеся, отдалялись, словно становясь неважными. Мир сужался до ощущений тепла и острого возбуждения, до Гарри Харта, непринужденно глядящего ему в глаза.  
Эггси невольно подавался вперед, чуть сползая вниз, чтобы дотянуться до Гарри. Эти движения, скорее всего, были заметны со стороны, но никому, похоже, не было до Эггси никакого дела. Впервые в жизни его это дико порадовало.  
Он чувствовал стояк Гарри. Он видел его снисходительную улыбку и жесткий взгляд внимательных глаз, обещавший скорую расправу или, как минимум, месть. В ушах зашумело, когда Гарри тоже подался вперед, ему навстречу, правда, сделал он это куда более грациозно и незаметно, словно у него затекла спина. Эггси отлично чувствовал через носки и брюки Гарри, какой горячий у него член. Хотелось нырнуть под стол, приблизиться и прикоснуться рукой, потереться, посмотреть на Гарри снизу вверх. Хотелось, чтобы он жестко схватил его за подбородок и сказал прямо в лицо какую-нибудь дерзость, как Гарри любит - Эггси знал.  
Воображение услужливо подкинуло картинку, как он стоит на коленях, а Гарри льет на него вино из своего бокала. Блядь.  
Дело принимало скверный оборот, но остановиться не представлялось никакой возможности.  
Время до конца ужина тянулось нещадно долго, и Эггси пришлось стратегически отступить - джентльмены не спускают в штаны на званом ужине, как говорится. У этого боя не было победителя: Гарри тоже выглядел не так идеально, как мог бы, со своими чуть покрасневшими от возбуждения щеками и нервно постукивающими по столу пальцами.  
Самой мучительной частью вечера стало прощание. Поблагодарить за компанию и пожелать удачного пути нужно было большей части присутствующих, и это испытание было труднее тех, что заставляли проходить при отборе в Кингсмэн. Гарри говорил за двоих, и Эггси был ему искренне за это благодарен. К машине он шел, немного пошатываясь: за полчаса ощущения и картинки в голове никуда не делись.  
Гарри залез в Форд первым, тут же достал телефон и набрал Мерлина:  
\- Все прошло успешно, мы в машине. Самолет на месте? – Пауза. – Спасибо. Увидимся завтра.  
Эггси подождал, пока Гарри повернет к нему голову. Поймав его вкрадчивую улыбку, он почему-то свободно выдохнул. Нога, словно не спросив разрешения у разумной стороны Эггси, придвинулась к ноге Гарри. Тот крайне учтиво положил свою горячую ладонь на коленку Эггси и наклонился ближе, почти уткнувшись в шею.  
Эггси чувствовал, как его почти колотило, и не знал – от злости или возбуждения. Гарри дернул его, ухватившись под бедро, и Эггси оказался подмятым под Галахадом. Его вело от желания, а в голове тупой птицей бился вопрос «Почему я не сделал этого раньше?». Всего-то и нужно было – позволить лишнего на долбаном званом ужине.  
Гарри деловито сообщил ему, что задание успешно окончено, прежде чем больно вцепиться зубами в шею.


End file.
